Disclaimed
by Lore-chan02
Summary: -COMERCIALES- Por motivo del aniversario n 25 de Digimon Adventure, los ex-niños elegidos son invitados a un programa de televisión donde cuentan su experiencia en la serie, sus molestias y cómo le hubiera gustado que todo terminara. Culpa de los guionistas! Desahogo personal! :)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMED**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

 _-PRIMER CORTE-_

* * *

 **Presentador:** Bienvenidos al aniversario número 25 de Digimon Adventure. Hoy tendremos en nuestro estudio a los nueve. ¡Sí, señores! A los nueve ex niños elegidos, los cuales ya de niños no tienen casi nada (risas). Ha sido una ardua tarea juntarlos a todos, pero han hecho una excepción y hoy estarán aquí con nosotros… conversando, hablando de su experiencia en Digimon Adventure. Y como estamos en horario para mayores, será una entrevista ¡Sin censura! (¡Sin censura, sin censura!) ¿Qué pensaron ellos cuando finalizó Digimon Adventure 01? ¿Estuvieron de acuerdo con los cambios de Digimon 02? ¿Qué opinan del tan bullado epilogo? ¡Y por supuesto que también hablaremos de Digimon Tri! Pero no los haré esperar más… ¡que pasen nuestros niños elegidos!

El presentador se levanta de su asiento y en medio de la euforia del estudio los 9 ya ex - niños elegidos hacen acto de presencia en una ordenada fila.

Taichi Yagami es el primero en entrar y el público femenino explota en gritos y suspiros, le sigue Sora Takenouchi y un poco más atrás Yamato Ishida que produce el mismo efecto en las mujeres que el moreno. Koushirou Izumi levanta un poco su mano a modo de saludo, tímido y aunque no es tan popular como los primeros dos tiene sus fans que lo llaman con insistencia. Mimi Tachikawa le sigue alzando ambos brazos y lanzando besos, se oyen chiflidos masculinos y más aplausos. Cuando entra Joe Kido, las mujeres suspiran y gritan enardecidas "Joe-sempai" él sólo atina a sonrojarse y a dar una leve reverencia.

Los gritos eufóricos vuelven cuando hace acto de presencia Takeru Takaishi que viene muy de cerca con Hikari Yagami. Muchas fans les exclaman "hermosa pareja" "¡Viva el Takari!. Meiko Mochikuzi cierre las filas caminando muy nerviosa y asintiendo con la cabeza a todo aquel que trata de llamar su atención.

Todos se sientan en un amplio sillón en forma de semicírculo en el mismo orden en que entraron.

 **Presentador:** ¡Como han crecido, chicos! (gritos en el estudio) Taichi y Yamato ahora entiendo que tengan locas a las chicas en el estudio. Y tengo que decir que Koushirou, Takeru y Joe no se quedan atrás. Y de ustedes, Mimi, Sora, Meiko y Hikari ya todas unas mujeres.

Las aludidas sonríen con nerviosismo.

 **Presentador:** Chicos han pasado ya varios años desde que comenzó la aventura. Sus edades ya fluctúan entre los 19 y 23. ¿Pensaron que Digimon Adventure iba a tener tanto éxito?

 **Taichi Yagami:** La verdad es que, yo al menos, sí. Digimon tiene de todo, tiene drama, aventuras, batallas, amistad, amor (risas coquetas desde el público. Taichi sonríe provocando suspiros) fue una serie muy completa y lo sigue siendo ahora que está saliendo al aire Digimon Tri.

 **Yamato Ishida:** Concuerdo con Tai (más suspiros) aunque debo admitir que tuve dudas al principio. Más que nada por mi personaje, pero agradezco el apoyo incondicional que han tenido los fans.

 **Presentador:** ¿Están ustedes conscientes de lo que provocan? (se dirige al público femenino que no para de suspirar ante el rubio y el moreno) ósea, ustedes hablan y tratar de controlar a las mujeres en el estudio es una hazaña (ríe) Taichi, si bien en un principio tú eras el líder y Yamato una especie de contralider… ¿te sentiste cómodo con tanto protagonismo?, digo, eres el personaje favorito por lejos. Las estadísticas no mienten (se muestra en una pantalla a espaldas de todos un gráfico) ¿Y qué sucedió en Digimon 02 que te dejaron relegado?

 **Taichi Yagami:** Es un gran peso ser el protagonista, las personas esperan mucho de uno. Pero vamos, solo tenía once años en ese entonces hice lo mejor que pude. El tema de Digimon 02 se debió estrictamente a diferencias con los guionistas, ellos creyeron que traernos a todos de vuelta como protagonistas no iba a ser atractivo para el público.

 **Yamato Ishida:** Y quedó al descubierto que fue un gran error, Digimon Tri ha tenido una tremenda aceptación.

 **Presentador:** ¡Y Vaya que lo tuvieron! (aplausos) Ahora quiero dirigirme a las chicas, pero primero a Sora y a Mimi. ¿Sora que te pareció que en Digimon Adventure diéramos por sentado que Taichi era el amor de tu vida y en 02 te dejaran con Yamato?

 **Sora Takenouchi:** ¡Una estupidez! (de detuvo un momento) ¿Podemos decir malas palabras?

 **Presentador** : ¡Pues claro! ¡Estamos en horario para mayores! (el público grita contento)

 **Sora Takenouchi:** ¡Una soberana estupidez!... ¿Cómo me dejan con el mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo? El pobre Taichi estuvo toda la primera temporada protegiéndome, cuidándome, le faltaba poco para gritarme que estaba enamorado de mí y fa! En la segunda me dejan con Yamato y no tengo nada en contra de él (lo mira y él asiente divertido) Yamato es un excelente amigo, pero ¿no es acaso una hermosa epifanía terminar junto al chico que estuvo contigo desde que tienes memoria y que además es tu mejor amigo? En verdad, no entendí a los guionistas cuando leí el libreto… fue literalmente, como diría mi amiga Mimi _What'd fuck?_ Y para más remate, ¡me casan con él en el epílogo!

 **Mimi Tachikawa:** Dejaron a mi amiga como una zorra, una maldita mujer que jugó con los sentimientos de Taichi para finalmente caer en brazos de Yama'. Si los guionistas querían Sorato debieron haberlo trabajado más… El capítulo en donde Taichi la insta a ir a entregarle el regalo de navidad es muy triste (el público asiente) el pobrecito estuvo dos temporadas tras Sora y le hacen trizas su corazoncito.

 **Presentador:** ¿Qué opinas de eso Yamato? ¿Quedaste conforme con tu epílogo?

 **Yamato Ishida:** (demora en contestar) La verdad es que no, hubiera preferido quedar con Mimi y no cagarle la onda a mi mejor amigo. Me hicieron quedar como un amigo de mierda roba primeros amores. Mi emblema de la "amistad" se fue a la _chucha_ con eso.

 **Presentador:** ¿Con Mimi, eh? ¿Qué opinas de eso, Mimi?

 **Mimi Tachikawa:** No habría sido malo (rie nerviosa) Yamato es guapo, habríamos hecho una pareja mimato maravillosa. Tenemos los mismos gustos, cantamos, cocinamos y somos polos opuestos ¿Cuántas series de anime no juegan con ese tema? ¿Los polos opuestos se atraen? Pero acá prefirieron jugar al _the beauty and the geek_ y no me agradó para nada. Sin ofender Kou' me caes muy bien (el aludido negó con una sonrisa). Y si no era con Yamato, porque no con Taichi ya que el Ishida le robó su mejor amiga… también habría sido más interesante. Yamato se queda con la mejor amiga de su mejor amigo y yo con el mejor amigo de mi mejor amiga.

 **Presentador:** ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso Taichi?

 **Taichi Yagami:** Suena muy lógico, además hay muchos momentos Michi dentro de Digimon Adventure y uno que otro en Digimon Tri. Quedar con Mimi no habría estado nada de mal. Pero insisto, no sé qué se fumaron los guionistas… debí quedar con Sora, ella fue mi cable a tierra, la única a la que escuchaba.

 **Sora Takenouchi:** Debimos quedar juntos…

 **Taichi Yagami:** Aun podemos…

 **Presentador:** Wow, Wow… ¡Huelo Taiora señores!

El público comienza a gritar "Taiora-Taiora"

 **Presentador:** Pero si el no Taiora fue uno de los momentos que más molestia produjo en los fans, hay otra pareja con la que simplemente quedamos estupefactos en que no quedara junta. Y esa es:

 **Público:** ¡TAKARI!

 **Presentador:** Takeru, Hikari ¡¿Por qué demonios no quedan juntos?! (Ambos sentados uno al lado del otro se miran sonrojados).

 **Takeru Takaishi:** No lo sé… cuando me pasaron el guion del epílogo fue ¡¿Qué mierda?! Tanto en 01 como en 02 nos dejaban siempre juntos… en 02 apareció Daisuke, que a mi parecer fue cero aporte (miró a una de las cámaras) te lo he dicho Davis, fuiste cero aporte en 02. Sacaron a Taichi del protagónico y lo lógico era que Hikari y yo lo reemplazáramos, pero trajeron a un grupo de nuevos elegidos que… a decir verdad, dejaban harto que desear (vuelve a mirar a las cámaras) se lo he dicho en su cara chicos… pudo haber sido Digimon 02 solo con nosotros y mucho mejor.

*Risas.

 **Hikari Yagami:** Yo también creí que terminaría con Takeru y a todo esto, tengo una queja en contra de los guionistas. Me hicieron ver como mosquita muerta en 02 jugando a dos bandos, casi como Sora con mi hermano y Yamato y ahora en Digimon Tri como una hueona celosa cada vez que Takeru le manda los cortes a Meiko o a otra chica. ¡Por favor háganme ver más decidida y déjenme con TK de una vez!

 **Takeru Takaishi:** Y yo ya no quiero parecer puto, pareciera que ando detrás de todas y yo solo quiero quedar con Kari.

El público volvió a vitorear Takari una y otra vez.

 **Presentador:** Wow, ¡esto está calentándose señores! Y ¡esto aún comienza! Aún nos quedan preguntas para Koushirou, para Joe y para nuestra nueva integrante Meiko. ¿Quieren saber qué les preguntaremos? ¿Quieren preguntarles algo en especial?

 **Publico:** Siiiiiii

 **Presentador:** Pues aprovechen de enviar sus preguntas vías twitter y a la vuelta de comerciales se las haremos. ¡Esto recién comienza! ¡Estamos celebrando el aniversario 25 de Digimon Adventure!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma. Quería decir lo que pienso de toda esta mierda! Jajajaja así que me aventuré con este fic.**

 **Para ello también necesitaré de su ayuda… manden preguntas en sus RR's, via PM y las iré agregando y respondiendo obbbvio pero a mi manera jajajajaj**

 **Hay uno que otro chilenismo, sorry about that pero me salió de corazón :P**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos**

 **PD: voy a mandar a cortarle los cocos a los guionistas si no cambian el puto epilogo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMED**

Lore-chan

* * *

 _-SEGUNDO CORTE-_

* * *

 **Presentador:** Bienvenidos nuevamente al aniversario n° 25 de Digimon Adventure. Estamos aquí junto a nuestros ex niños elegidos: Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushirou, Mimi, Joe, Takeru, Hikari y Meiko compartiendo y conversando de la experiencia de cada uno como parte de esta gran serie que hoy está de vuelta gracias a Digimon tri (aplausos) como pueden ver en pantalla, estos chicos han cambiado de posiciones y ni siquiera pude evitarlo (se acerca a una de las cámaras del estudio y susurra) pasaron cosas en comerciales que ustedes no tienen idea. ¡Tenemos imágenes! (el presentador vuelve a sentarse en su cómodo asiento desde donde puede mirar a todos los ex elegidos). Chicos, volviendo a sus impresiones con respecto a la serie… quiero seguir con Koushirou y con Joe-sempai (suspiros) Por favor, ¿Cómo se sintieron?

 **Jou Kido:** Nervioso. Cuando me llamaron para decirme que había pasado el casting quedé sorprendido ya que fui muy torpe, pero al parecer esa era la esencia de mi personaje así que con el tiempo me fui relajando (ríe) la afinidad con los demás fue instantánea, nos llevamos muy bien desde el principio.

 **Presentador** : Y eso se vio reflejado en pantalla. Dinos Koushirou, ¿y tú? ¿Siempre has sido tan fanático de las computadoras como lo demuestra tu personaje?

 **Koushirou Izumi:** Siendo sincero (se toma unos segundos para continuar)... No. El computador que ven el 01 es sólo una maqueta y yo solo tecleo aparentando hacer cosas muy importantes (ríe nervioso) lo demás fue obra de post-producción. Aunque tengo que admitir que terminada la primera temporada comencé a sentir mucha curiosidad…

 **Presentador:** Vaya, al parecer te tomaste muy en serio tu emblema.

 **Koushirou Izumi:** (risas de todos) Algo así, tomé cursos y ya para 02 estaba mucho más preparado. En verdad todo lo que hago, lo hago yo. Post-producción hizo muy poco. Me siento orgulloso, ahora todos en el grupo me pasan sus laptop para que yo los arregle (vuelve a reír) y comencé a estudiar Ingeniería en informática. Quien diría que una serie cambiaría mi vida…

 **Taichi Yagami:** Gracias Kou' sin ti hubiéramos perdido las fotografías de las vacaciones.

*Risas.

 **Presentador:** Bueno chicos, quiero decirles que hemos recibido un montón de preguntas vía _twitter_ de hecho, ¡Somos _trendic topic_ mundial! Sigan enviando sus preguntas a través de nuestro _hashtag_ #25DigimonAdventure y como ya tenemos varias dudas de nuestro público en casa. Le haré una pregunta a cada uno, escogida al azar. Comenzaremos con nuestros actuales entrevistados. Esta pregunta va para ti Jou y la envía FabiHola y ella te consulta querido Joe. ¿Tuviste alguna respuesta por parte de Mimi luego de que dejaras ese enorme y rosado corazón en su puerta durante el OVA Our war game?

 **Joe Kido** : (sonrojado) Fue idea de los guionistas y…

 **Mimi Tachikawa:** (tosiendo) No seas mentiroso…

 **Joe Kido:** Ok, Ok… fue idea mía (respondió avergonzado)

 **Presentador:** Entonces ¿podríamos decir que si hubo Joumi tanto en la serie como en la vida real?

*Las pantallas comienzan a enfocar a todos los elegidos y uno de los camarógrafos nota la mirada incómoda de Yamato Ishida. Deciden colocar la pantalla dividida en dos mientras Joe Kido responde.

 **Joe Kido:** Bueno, quizás…

 **Mimi Tachikawa:** (interrumpe) Estuvimos saliendo por un par de meses.

 **Presentador:** Wow! ¡Información desclasificada, señores! ¿Fue gracias al corazón, Mimi?

 **Mimi Tachikawa:** ehhh (Mimi se nota ahora incómoda, como si se arrepintiese de haber soltado aquella oración. Mira a su izquierda de reojo a donde ahora está sentado Yamato Ishida) Joe es una persona realmente muy amable, cariñosa y atenta. En su momento, fue inevitable que las cosas se dieran.

 **Presentador:** Entonces, ¿Hubo noviazgo? ¿Durante qué período?

 **Taichi Yagami:** Creo que fue cuando comenzamos las grabaciones de 02, los vimos muy cercanos y yo al menos vi uno que otro beso (expresiones de sorpresa por parte del público)… terminó cuando llegó este chico norteamericano que hizo cameo en un par de capítulos, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba Yamato? (le da un codazo significativo a su rubio compañero que está cruzado de brazos y con mirada de molestia)

 **Yamato Ishida:** No lo recuerdo.

 **Presentador:** ¿Hablan de Michael?

 **Taichi Yagami:** Ese Mismo.

 **Presentador:** Vaya Mimi, eres una rompecorazones… Saliste ¿también con ese chico?

 **Mimi Tachikawa:** (incómoda) un par de meses, quizás…

*El presentador se lleva una de sus manos al oído en donde tiene el audio desde donde escucha a producción y asiente varias veces.

 **Presentador:** Y ahora Mimi, ¿Estás soltera o estás en alguna relación de un par de meses?

*Expectación por parte del público.

 **Mimi Tachikawa:** (dudando vuelve a mirar de reojo a su izquierda) Soltera.

 **Presentador:** Vaya, pensamos que quizás seguías rompiendo corazones… Quiero volver a Joe, aprovechando de seguir con este mismo tema. Joe, tu novia en Digimon tri, ¿en realidad existe?

*Risas y el ambiente parece distenderse.

 **Takeru Takaishi:** Yo también quiero saber… ¿Es humana o no, Joe? (Risas)

 **Joe Kido:** Según el guión si (sonríe sonrosado), pero aún no me la han presentado. Quizás aparezca en el último OVA para que me crean.

 **Koushirou Izumi:** Nosotros también esperamos que aparezca para creerlo (más risas)

 **Presentador:** Hey!, Kou… también tenemos preguntas para ti. Y esta usuaria quiere saber lo siguiente: Existen momentos Mishirou en 01, pero tú simplemente decides ignorar a Mimi. Hay más química amistosa que amorosa. En 02 no hay casi nada de ello, ya que con la llegada de Michael y la ida de Mimi a Estados Unidos ustedes casi ni interactúan. ¿Por qué crees que en Digimon Tri aparece de repente este sentimiento más que amistoso hacia la dueña de la pureza?

 **Koushirou Izumi:** Los guionistas, a mi parecer, fue lo que les quedó. Hicieron el trío amoroso entre Sora, Yamato y Taichi. A Joe le impusieron una novia ficticia (risas) y por otro lado está Hikari, Takeru donde no es necesario entrar en detalle… ellos sea como sea son pareja a ojos de los que ven la serie. Pues quedaba solo yo… y me la pusieron muy difícil. Las escenas con Mimi son bastante intensas, ella tiene una personalidad muy desbordante y si aunque me cueste reconocerlo las que más disfruto son en las que peleamos.

 **Sora Takenouchi:** Son muy reales, de hecho nunca se han regrabado. Salen instantáneas.

 **Presentador:** Tengo que preguntar esto, ¿hubo algo entre Mimi y tú fuera de pantalla?

 **Mimi Tachikawa:** Oh Dios, estoy quedando como una cualquiera (y se tapa la cara avergonzada)

 **Taichi Yagami:** Yo lo vi muy juntos mientras grabábamos _Diaboromon Strikes Back._

 **Sora Takenouchi** : (dándole un codazo a Taichi) Quédate callado.

 **Presentador:** ¿Cómo debo tomar eso?

 **Koushirou Izumi:** (mira a Mimi alzando una de sus cejas como si pidiera permiso para responder) No fue nada oficial, salimos un par de veces. Nada más. Funcionamos muy bien como amigos.

 **Presentador** : Vaya… Joumi oficial, Koumi casi oficial y un Michael/Mimi. Te las traes eh, Mimi. Pero por lo visto ninguno ha capturado tu corazón por mucho tiempo. Eres al parecer una chica escurridiza.

 **Mimi Tachikawa:** (muy incómoda) quizás…

 **Presentador:** Kou' otra pregunta… la carta que escribiste en el Mini-Drama. Por favor sácanos de esta duda que hemos tenido durante años. ¿Quién es la destinataria de esta carta? ¿Es Mimi?

*Las cámaras hacen un nuevo recorrido por todos los elegidos y una cámara se detiene en Taichi Yagami que ahora se muestra molesto y cruzado de brazos. Al igual que la vez anterior, la imagen se deja cortada en dos mostrando tanto al moreno como al pelirrojo que demora en contestar.

 **Koushirou Izumi:** Era… era para Hikari.

 **Presentador:** Wow! Koukari. Chicos me sorprenden… aunque con tantos en normal que surgieran sentimientos de por medio. Takeru, ¿qué piensas de eso?

 **Takeru Takaishi** : No soy un hombre celoso. Kou' estaba en todo su derecho a sentir cosas por Kari o por cualquiera de las chicas.

 **Presentador** : ¿Salieron?

 **Hikari Yagami:** Solo un par de meses.

 **Presentador:** Al parecer todos salen un par de meses (risas)

 **Taichi Yagami:** Mi hermana era muy pequeña para tener una relación a esa edad.

 **Sora Takenouchi:** Tai, siempre ha sido muy celoso… y lo que ven en la serie, sí pasa en la vida real.

 **Presentador:** ¿Hubieron celos cuando supiste que los guionistas dejaron a Sora con Yamato?

 **Mimi Tachikawa:** (interrumpiendo) Hubieron más celos cuando supo que estaban salieron en la vida real y no solo en la serie (Mimi mira a Taichi y ésta esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción "Ahí tienes Yagami por meterte en asuntos que no te incumben conmigo")

 **Presentador:** ¿Cómo? Osea, ¿sí hubo Sorato?

 **Yamato Ishida:** Solo un par de meses (y mira de reojo a su derecha a Mimi molesto con que la castaña sacara ese tema a discusión) Sucedió al mismo tiempo en que grabábamos que éramos pareja en 02, pero no resultó. Nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro era solo amistad.

 **Presentador:** Entonces sí le quitaste la chica a tu mejor amigo.

 **Yamato Ishida** (se aclara la garganta incómodo y cruza una de sus piernas sobre la otra) No puedes quitar algo que nunca fue tuyo. Lo que tengo con Sora es netamente amistad. Nada más.

 **Presentador** : Pero sí fueron pareja.

 **Sora Takenouchi:** ¿Podemos seguir con las preguntas? (el público ríe)

 **Presentador:** Veo que el tema no es de tu agrado Sora, ¿Te arrepientes de haber salido con Yamato?

 **Sora Takenouchi** : Yamato es un gran amigo. Voy a declinar a responder tu pregunta.

*Taichi Yagami masculla un par de palabras que no se entienden del todo.

 **Presentador:** Taichi, ¿Algo que aportar?

 **Taichi Yagami:** ¿Yo?... no, para nada. Aunque creo que deberíamos incluir a Meiko (mira a Sora de soslayo) no le han hecho ninguna pregunta y ella también tiene mucho que contar acerca de su experiencia en la serie.

*Ahora es Sora Takenouchi quien dice algo entre dientes.

*Meiko por su parte comienza a jugar con sus dedos haciendo notar su evidente nerviosismo. Es su primera vez en televisión.

 **Presentador:** ¡Por supuesto que no hemos olvidado a Meiko Mochizuki!. Tenemos muchas preguntas para ella también. Pero todo eso a vuelta de comerciales… además cuando volvamos vamos a mostrarles ciertas imágenes que hemos capturado mientras no estamos al aire. Se sorprenderán bastante. ¡No cambien de canal! Que ya volvemos con el aniversario n° 25 de Digimon Adventure!

.

.

* * *

 **Los comerciales pa laaaargos jajajajaj**

 **Bueno he aquí la segunda parte, ¿Tienen preguntas para Meiko? ¿Que habrá pasado en comerciales? Hay mucha tensión en el ambiente con tanta pregunta incómoda.**

 **:P**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capítulo está escrito de manera diferente. Es lo que ocurre en los comerciales después del segundo corte.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMED**

Lore-chan

-COMERCIALES-

Mimi Tachikawa se sacó molesta el micrófono en cuanto la canción _Butterfly_ de _Kouji Wada_ comenzó a sonar. Eso significaba que entraban a comerciales. Éste iba a ser más largo que el anterior ya que antes de volver con las entrevistas al grupo iban a hacer un recuento de toda la serie hasta Digimon TRI. Por lo que tenían aproximadamente 20 minutos de descanso.

La tensión en el estudio se hizo presente de inmediato entre algunos. Meiko conversaba tranquilamente con Joe y Koushirou, mientras que Takeru y Hikari se acercaron al público a repartir autógrafos y a sacarse fotos con los fans.

Sora, en cambio, partió de inmediato a hablar con el presentador. Al parecer algo no le había agradado.

Mimi salió disparada del estudio y tras ella, disimuladamente la siguió Taichi.

Llegaron a un punto donde no había nadie y ella tomando su mano, se lo llevó consigo encerrándose en un baño del lugar.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso de "yo al menos vi uno que otro beso en las grabaciones de 02, Tai?! – Espetó enojada – y el "Yo lo vi muy juntos mientras grabábamos _Diaboromon Strikes Back"._ Jamás me besé con Joe, ¡tenía 13 años! Y con Kou' nunca pasó absolutamente nada. Éramos sólo amigos. ¡Me estás dejando como una cualquiera que se mete con todos!

-Estaba en el libreto… tenía que decirlo – se defendió cruzándose de brazos – era la condición.

-Nunca debí aceptar haber venido a esta estúpida "reunión". No tenía ánimos de encontrarme con la mosquita muerta. ¡De seguro ella pidió todos esos cambios!

-Quizás…

-¡¿Quizás?! – Interrumpió eufórica - ¡Es obvio que ella está detrás!... su papá es el guionista y productor. ¡Por culpa de ella me dejaron en segundo plano en 01 y fue idea de ella desaparecerme en 02 e inventar que me iba a Estados Unidos! Y tú le sigues el jueguito… - lo miró enardecida – "Debimos quedar juntos…"… "Aún podemos" – repitió con burla el dialogó durante el primer corte.

-Mimi, estaba en el libreto que nos dieron. Los fans esperan Taiora y es lo que hay que mostrarles. Aunque no sea verdad.

-Deberíamos decir la verdad.

-No podemos. Está por contrato, ya lo firmamos – le recordó el moreno.

-Digimon TRI está grabado hace meses, el epílogo no lo van a cambiar porque la muy zorra le dijo a su papito que quería quedar con Yamato. Deberiamos ir y decir todo.

-El contrato tiene validez por dos años y es renovable si nos llaman para hacer otra temporada. Vamos, Mimi, deja que el resto piense lo que quiera. Nosotros al menos sabemos todo.

-Y por eso les costó años reunirnos… nadie quiere estar cerca de ella. Maneja los diálogos, los cortes a su antojo. ¿Viste en el OVA 3 cuantas grabaciones que tenía con Yama' no salieron? ¿y las que tenía contigo? Ella quería que en el OVA 1 llamase a Koushirou por teléfono mientras estaba en el aeropuerto. Después de la toma se me acercó enojadísima porque dije tu nombre…

-Vamos solo quedan 2 OVAS más… con el tiempo se les va a olvidar.

-Oh no… los fans adoran en Taiorato. Eso no lo van a olvidar y ella se encarga que hayan escenas de ese tipo para quedar como la tonta indecisa entre dos amores… bah! – chasquea la lengua molesta.

-¿Sigues molesta por el tema del protagónico? – pregunto Tai acariciando su brazo.

-No me hubiera molestado tanto si hubiera sido justo y que ella no usara sus influencias para quedar entre los primeros 3 más importantes.

-Eres importante… la gente te quiere.

-¿Has visto las encuestas? Soy la malcriada y llorona en 01y en 02 ni aparezco… ni en la serie ni en las encuestas… sino fuese porque al final a Hongo se le ocurrió grabar en Nueva York, yo no aparezco no por si acaso.

-Pero te estas redimiendo en TRI… tienes más agallas, más directa. No eres llorona ni nada de eso.

-Porque casi tuve que rogar que cambiaran mi personaje, Joe también lo pidió – Mimi se apoya en la pared – Pobre Meiko... ella debió aparecer en 01, pero Sora la relegó porque iban a dejarla de pareja para ti y ella quería si trío romántico.

Taichi ríe divertido.

-No le encuentro gracia. Ella hace y deshace y todos callados. La toma en la que te voy a buscar al departamento casi la borran. Más encima me hacen abrazarla en el último OVA.

-Bueno, al parecer esta será la última reunión de los "elegidos" – Taichi suspira resignado.

-Eso parece…- ella también suspira - sólo te voy a pedir que te abstengas de seguir dejándome mal frente al público. Y si hay algo que por pequeño que sea que no me guste, no me voy a callar.

Suenan dos golpes en la puerta.

-Está ocupado – indican la trigueña y el moreno al unísono.

-Soy yo…

Taichi abre la puerta para que Yamato entre. El espacio se hace mucho menor y los tres están casi el uno sobre el otro.

-Hay que volver en 3 minutos… para el maquillaje y peinado y toda esa estupidez – suelta el rubio aburrido - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta al ver los rostros de sus amigos.

-Mimi quiere decir la verdad… - Taichi tuerce la boca con inseguridad.

-Bueno… por contrato no podemos.

-Es lo que le dije.

-¿Saben? Hagan lo que quieran… yo seguiré siendo la misma, la "rompecorazones" que no existe.

-Saliste con Joe y con Michael… a Kou' no lo cuento porque sé que fueron salidas amistosas – habló Yamato.

-¡Jamás me besé con ninguno de los dos!, fueron salidas infantiles… ah claro, pero nada comparado con las salidas que tenías con Sora, ¿no?

-…Pelea de novios… - murmuró Taichi haciéndose espacio para salir del baño.

-Tú no te mueves – le dijo Yamato tomándolo del brazo con fuerza - ¡¿Qué mierda fue ese codazo para que te dijera el nombre de Michael?!

-¡Fue una broma!

-Bueno el director del programa nos llamó la atención por tu _broma_ , quieren Sorato o Taiora nada más.

-El papito de la muy zorra… quiere toda la atención sobre su hija.

-Hikari también está molesta con ella si quieres saberlo, ella interfirió en el epílogo para que no quedara con Takeru.

-Claro que sé que Kari está enojada, ella misma me lo dijo.

-La ex cuñada… - dijo Yamato entre dientes.

-Oh supéralo – pidió Mimi - Tú estabas muy ocupado con la hijita del productor y guionista, ¿no? Una suerte que gracias a ello en 02 y en TRI tomaras más protagonismo.

-Sigo como el tipo frio, malas pulgas… Mimi. No me cambiaron mucho el personaje que digamos y ahora me hacen pelear con este idiota.

-Estoy presente y te oigo, Yama' – dijo Tai – Supera que yo haya salido con Mimi porque estabas ocupado con Sora.

-¡¿Fue un error, ok?¡ - se defendió – esa mujer es una arpía.

-¡Basta, los dos! – Interrumpió la castaña – quiero que salgan afuera y arreglen la mierda que dejaron.

-Ok, les diré que nunca hubo Joumi, Koumi ni nada por el estilo. Pero que sí hubo michi y no me digas que no hubieron besos porque esos los vi con mis propios ojos – reclamó Yamato.

-¡Estabas con Sora! – le gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua.

-Sólo caí bajo.

Golpes en la puerta. Los tres guardan silencio.

-¿Mimi Tachikawa?

-sí, yo.

-Debes salir, estaremos al aire en menos de 5 minutos y debemos repasar tu maquillaje y peinado.

-Salgo de inmediato.

Escucharon los pasos alejarse.

-No me voy a atener al libreto ni al contrato – dijo la castaña al fin – si me quitan más escenas en TRI me da lo mismo. Voy a ser autentica. Me cansé de que ella sea vista como una chica buena, maternal y preocupada siendo que es una arpía de las peores.

-tu novia tiene razón, Yama. Ya estoy dando pena siendo el estúpido que anda detrás de Sora dando lastima para que después se quede contigo.

-Pues ella no me ha ayudado mucho… me dieron el emblema de la amistad y vale callampa. He quedado desde 02 en adelante como un pésimo amigo. Además esa mente perversa amante del yaoi… faltó poco para que no besáramos en todos los OVA's

-Bueno, agradézcanme que cambié besos por golpes… - les guiñó el ojo – esa fue mi idea. Y, por increíble que parezca, la escucharon… sino habría habido taito.

Ambos la miraron con cara de asco.

Mimi se hizo un espacio entre ambos y tomó la manilla de la puerta. Pero Yamato la detuvo.

-Si hay algo que no me parece… también diré la verdad. No me gustó como te dejaron expuesta en el segundo corte.

-¿Les vas a decir que somos novios? ¿Para que las fanáticas del sorato se mueran?

-Hay fans del mimato – sonrió.

-¡oh por favor! Déjenme salir… demasiado amor aquí adentro me asfixia.

-Agradece que nunca fuimos tan amigos como en la serie, sino el cuento seria otro… mira que seducir a Mimi.

-¡Estabas con Sora y las cosas se dieron entre ambos! – volvieron a gritarle al mismo tiempo.

-Y no fue algo serio tampoco… no le pongas tanto – finalmente fue Taichi quien salió por la puerta primero de todos, pero antes de desaparecer giró y les dijo – hablaré con Joe y con Kou'. También con MeiMei. Solo les comentaré lo que hablamos, tampoco es la idea de irnos todos en contra de ella, aunque queramos… después de todo hemos estado demasiado años juntos grabando la serie… no quiero que todo termine en odio.

Taichi sale dejando a Mimi y a Yamato solos.

-¿Por qué te encerraste en el baño sola con el?

-¿Celoso?

-Sabes que lo soy.

Mimi sonrió.

-Sólo le dije cuánto me molestó el que me haya dejado mal frente a la audiencia. Nunca me besé ni nada con los chicos… lo sabes.

-Lo sé… - se acerca y le roba un leve beso en los labios – tus besos son solo míos.

El baño queda vacío.

Vuelven a ocupar sus asientos mientras el presentador sigue conversando amenamente con Sora Takenouchi que al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de lo ocurrido en comerciales.

A Taichi se le ve conversar con Koushuirou, Joe y Meiko. Takeru y Hikari están en una esquina del sofá muy cerca el uno del otro sonriendo con complicidad.

Mimi entra al estudio y la rodean maquilladoras. Yamato se sienta y lo comienzan a peinar.

Se puede ver en pantalla que el resumen de los primeros 4 Ova's ya está terminando. Alguien avisa que quedan solo 3 minutos para comenzar.

Hay más nervios.

¿Qué pasará cuando estén al aire nuevamente?

.

.

.

.

 **JA! Ustedes pensaban que Sora se las iba a llevar peladas? Ahhhh! Jajajajjajajaj :risamalvada:**

 **Iba a hacer michi, pero cuando salió el epilogo por primera vez era más fanática del mimato, así que deje eso tal cual.**

 **¿Más preguntas para nuestros elegidos?**

 **Ahora saben porque costó reunirlos de nuevo jajajajaja**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos**

 **PD. Chicos, voy a ser sincera. Tengo en stand by mis fics más largos. No logro avanzar y es más que nada por tiempo. Estoy colapsada con trabajo, mas encima ahora resfriada y a morir. Mil disculpas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMED**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

-TERCER CORTE-

* * *

 **Presentador:** Bienvenidos UNA VEZ MÁS al aniversario n° 25 de Digimon Adventure. Nuestros ex niños elegidos estaban muy emocionados mientras veían el resumen de las dos primeras temporadas junto al resumen de TRI. Los quiero invitar a no cambiar de canal ya que durante este tercer corte se vienen muchas sorpresas y divertidos juegos. Pero antes de todo, nos queda una niña elegida… una que llegó muy tarde pero no por ello menos importante. ¡Meiko! (aplausos) Querida Meiko, ¿nos puedes dar tu impresión acerca de tu participación en TRI?

 **Meiko Mochizuki:** Bu-Bueno yo estoy muy contenta (estornuda) en verdad agradezco mucho el apoyo de todos los fans, sé que no soy un personaje muy popular y debe ser porque soy muy nueva y no se entiende mucho mi participación en TRI, pero todo lo hice con mucho cariño. Mi personaje es bastante tímido y habla poco, me desespera en cierta medida (vuelve a estornudar) y lamento estornudar tanto es que soy alérgica.

 **Mimi Tachikawa:** (murmurando) alérgica a las mentirosas e hijitas de papi (Yamato le da un leve codazo)

 **Presentador:** Es bueno saberlo, Meiko, así sabemos porque estornudas tanto en los OVAS (risas) Meiko, ¿nos puedes contar acerca de tu escena favorita hasta el momento? Porque personalmente me gusta mucho la escena en los baños… ¿Viste algo más allá? Lo digo con respecto a Taichi, te subes los anteojos en la escena y te sonrojas. ¿Tiene algo de especial Taichi Yagami que provocó eso?

 **Meiko Mochizuki:** (se puede ver a Taichi un poco incómodo. Meiko se sonroja totalmente) Mi escena favorita es cuando bailamos con Mimi vestidas con el traje naranja y los pompones, reímos mucho grabándolo. En cuanto a tu pregunta con respecto a Taichi no vi nada... la idea era hacer creer que sí lo había hecho. Existe mucho respeto en las grabaciones.

 **Presentador:** les supo algún problema estar en paños menores para la escena, ¿Taichi, Yamato, Koushirou, Takeru?

 **Taichi Yagami:** No, somos muy profesionales.

 **Yamato Ishida:** eh si, por supuesto.

 **Koushirou Izumi:** Tuvimos que asistir al gimnasio por varios meses para estar en forma para las tomas.

 **Takeru Takaishi:** Fue muy entretenido. Después andábamos molestando a las chicas (risas)

 **Presentador:** ¿Cómo fue eso?

 **Hikari Yagami:** Se paseaban por el set con solo la toalla alrededor de la cintura (rie) bueno eso solo Takeru, mi hermano y Kou' . Yamato es más tímido.

 **Yamato Ishida:** No soy tímido, simplemente no le encontré la gracia al asunto (se cruza de brazos)

 **Joe Kido:** (tose) Yo más bien creo que no te dejaron (vuelve a toser)

 **Presentador** : ¿Así? ¿Tienes novia Yamato? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? (expectación del público)

 _*Mimi Tachikawa cruza una pierna sobre la otra y mira a un punto que no se puede ver bien. Pero parece ser alguien en el público._

 **Sora Takenouchi:** Vinimos a hablar de la serie, ¿no? Esas son preguntas personales.

 **Presentador:** ¿Eres tú Sora? ¿No quieres que lo sepamos? Eso sí que sería una gran alegría para los fans del sorato.

 **Taichi Yagami** : (escucha a Mimi bufar por lo bajo) En realidad, según las estadísticas japonesas, dentro del top ten el sorato ni siquiera aparece, es más popular en otros países. El Taiora va a segundo, solo el Takari (mira a su hermana y a Takeru que están a poca distancia de reojo, éstos se sonrojan) les gana. Luego viene el… Kou (Yamato se revuelve en su asiento) bueno, como decía el Taiora tiene mucha más recepción que el sorato.

 **Presentador** : Pues al parecer tienes mucha razón (aparece tras él un cuadro con las parejas más queridas y efectivamente al Takari le sigue inmediatamente el Taiora), Meiko… ¿Qué opinas de estos resultados? Las conjeturas indican que debido al epílogo (pifias por parte del público, Sora frunce levemente el ceño) donde se hace efectivo el sorato, en TRI entrarías tú como nuevo interés amoroso de Taichi.

 **Meiko Mochizuki:** Yo-yo no puedo entregar spoilers, lo siento. Les dejaré la duda (sonríe con timidez)

 **Presentador:** Wow, eso para mí es un sí… (Se dirige al público) ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

 _*Todos hablan en el público a la misma vez porque lo que no se entiende mucho, pero un "sí" se entiende sobre el bullicio._

 **Koushirou Izumi** : No tenemos permitido entregar spoilers.

 **Presentador** : ¿Ni por muy pequeño que sea Kou'? ¿Danos una pista? ¿Habrán escenas más íntimas entre Mimi y tú? Según nuestra pizarra el Koumi va en tercer lugar

 _*Si las cámaras se hubieran detenido en Yamato Ishida, podrían haber capturado en primera plana como una leve tic se hacía presente en su ojos derecho y que su rostro se mostraba molesto._

 _*Mimi cruza las piernas en sentido contrario._

 **Koushirou Izumi:** (sonrojado) Lo único que puedo decirles es que los próximos OVAS tendrán mucha acción, humor y se sorprenderán, vienen muchas sorpresas.

 **Presentador:** Te has salvado olímpicamente en responder (risas) a todo eso… ¿aparecerán o no los personajes de 02?

 **Takeru Takaishi:** Bah! ¿Para qué? Si con nosotros es suficiente. Lo hemos hecho de maravillas.

 **Joe Kido:** Al parecer no quieres a los chicos (risas)

 **Takeru Takaishi:** son cero aporte, ya lo dije anteriormente.

 **Yamato Ishida:** Pues yo creo que tú problema no es 02 completo… sino alguien de apellido Motomiya.

 _*Takeru aprieta la boca con molestia, a su lado Hikari ríe._

 **Presentador:** ¡Vaya! Al parecer no te gusta para nada el Daikari.

 _*Risas del público._

 **Hikari Yagami:** Ambos son muy bueno amigos. Todos lo somos. Disfrutamos mucho grabando 02, besos a Miyako, Ken, Iori y a Daisuke también.

 **Takeru Takaishi:** Sí, sí… a todos (hace rodar los ojos con fastidio)

 **Presentador:** Chicos como indiqué al principio, después de la primera ronda de preguntas a ustedes. Tenemos un par de juegos para vuestra entretención y para la del público también. Y (redoble de tambores) tenemos invitados especiales, con los cuales tendremos divertidas interacciones y estos invitados también nos revelarán jugosos secretos (aplausos) Bueno chicos quiero invitar a levantarse a las siguientes personas: Takeru, Joe y Meiko.

 _*Todos se levantan y aparece una modelo que tiene en sus manos una pecera con sobres._

 **Presentador:** Cada sobre tiene escrita una pareja, y según la pareja que les toque deberán realizar la escena que aparecerá en pantalla. ¡Vamos! Sólo haremos tres (más aplausos) Takeru eres el primero en elegir, por favor. Después vendrá Joe y finalmente Meiko

 _*Takeru camina hacia la modelo y saca desde la pecera un sobre. Al abrirlo se puede leer "Koukari" el rubio tuerce la boca, sin poder evitarlo demuestra que no está para nada contento con lo que sacó._

 **Presentador:** ¡Excelente! Koukari. Kou' Hikari favor colóquense a mi lado (ambos lo hacen) Las escena es la siguiente.

 _*Escena: Película Ghost, escena donde los Patrick Swayze y Demi Moore están sentados y ésta última moldea en barro. La escena termina en el segundo a que ambos se dan un beso._

 _*Takeru se sienta indignado en su lugar. No le ha gustado para nada._

 **Presentador:** Kou', Hikari, como han podido ver, no se ha mostrado el beso. Eso queda a decisión suya si quieren o no, terminarla de esa forma. (Se dirige al público) ¡¿Quieren beso?!

 _*Opiniones divididas. Se escuchan tanto respuesta positivas como negativas y el nombre de Takeru se oye de vez en cuando._

 **Presentador:** Vamos chicos, ¡Sorpréndannos!

 _*Suena la canción Unchanted Melody de fondo. Hikari se sienta nerviosa y tras de ella Koushirou, Takeru está a un lado de su hermano y hablan en susurros. Al parecer Yamato dice algo para calmar a su sulfurado hermano._

 _*El estudio en silencio, todos atentos a la escena. Dejan de respirar cuando llega el momento del beso. Hikari gira su rostro hacia atrás, Koushirou se inclina hacia ella. Takeru se tapa la cara. Hay beso, pero en la mejilla. El público aplaude y ambos chicos elegidos se toman de la mano para dar una reverencia. Ríen nerviosos._

 **Presentador** : ¡Muy bien! Excelente. Han dejado a todos muy contentos (aplausos) veamos si la siguiente pareja hace lo mismo. Takeru, ¿Qué te ha parecido?

 **Takeru Takaishi** : Bien (no está cómodo).

 _*Risas._

 **Presentador** : Es tu turno, Joe. Vamos elige a la siguiente pareja.

 _*Joe mete la mano en la pecera. En el segundo sobre se lee: Sorato._

 **Taichi Yagami** : (murmura y mira a su izquierda donde Mimi cierra los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornan blancos) ¡Mierda! ¡Va a quedar la cagada!

 **Mimi Tachikawa:** (murmurándole a Taichi) Te juro si lo besa, no respondo.

 _*Escena: Pelicula, The Devil wears Prada. Escena donde Anne Hathaway y Simon Baker están en las calles de Paris, se detienen a conversar. La actriz comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de una farola y de repente Simon Baker la besa en cuatro ocasiones._

 **Taichi Yagami:** (en voz baja) ¡Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda!

 **Presentador** : (sonriendo) Sora, Yamato. Es su turno.

 _*Mimi no baja la vista durante los primeros segundos de la escena. Taichi tampoco, pero mira a su compañera de vez en cuando. Llega el primer beso, en la mejilla. El segundo un poco más cerca, el tercero en la comisura del labio. Mimi frunce el ceño, Taichi no deja de observarla. Parece asustado. Al momento del cuarto beso, Sora toma el rostro de Yamato y le planta un beso en la boca, dura alrededor de 10 segundos. Terminan la escena y al igual que Hikari y Koushirou dan una pequeña reverencia al público se aplaude._

 **Presentador:** ¡Por Dios! ¡Eso sí que fue un beso!, ¡Fanáticos del Sorato he ahí al fin el beso! ¡Ese que tanto esperaban! ¡Chicos excelente! Meiko por favor, eres la última.

 **Yamato Ishida:** (a Mimi muy despacio) Yo…

 **Mimi Tachikawa:** (en el mismo tono y con el rostro desfigurado) No digas nada.

 **Presentador:** ¡Michi!

 _*La atención de las cámaras quedan en Mimi y Taichi. Ninguno notó cuando Meiko sacó de la pecera el sobre y lo mostró._

 **Yamato Ishida** : (con voz de advertencia al ver una breve sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña) Mimi…

 **Presentador:** ¡Muy bien!... Fanáticos del Michi, ¡aquí su oportunidad de ver un posible beso! Tal como sucedió con los fanáticos del Sorato.

 _*Escena: Pelicula, The Notebook. Escena del beso bajo la lluvia._

 _*Yamato se tapa la cara y su hermano le dice algo al oído. Luego de ello se acomoda en su asiento y observa atentamente._

 _*Cae lluvia artificial sobre el estudio, mojando a Mimi y a Taichi. El diálogo comienza. Silencio total. Hay un intercambio de miradas entre el moreno y la castaña, se acercan y el beso es directo. Suspiros y pequeños grititos de parte del público al ver que Taichi toma en brazos a Mimi y el beso se profundiza. Las cámaras apuntan al resto y en su mayoría están asombrados, pero hay uno que lo está más que el resto. La lluvia cesa, el beso dura alrededor de un minuto. Se separan. Taichi nervioso y Mimi con aires de suficiencia. Se toman de la mano y hacen una reverencia._

 **Presentador:** Pero… ¡Wow!... ¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡A eso le llamo beso, señores! Fanaticos del Michi… ellos deben estar MUY contentos y satisfechos. (Hace una pausa) Corte de comerciales para que se puedan cambiar de ropa y continuamos con la celebración, aquí en NHK World, con nuestros ocho ex niños elegidos en el Aniversario n° 25 de Digimon Adventure. No cambien de canal, ¡se vienen más sorpresas!

.

.

* * *

 **JA! Creían que yo una fanática del Michi no iba a ser nada? XD**

 **La maldita Sora se aprovechó de la escena, pero Mimi y sus celos (y la ayuda de Tai) dejaron a Yamato pal loli como se dice en mi Chile querido jajajjaja**

 **Sorpresas en el próximo cap. ¿Le damos con un behind de scenes o no?**

 **Os quiero, os adoro!**

 **Nos leemos :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMED**

Lore-chan

* * *

-COMERCIALES-

* * *

Yamato abrió de un golpe la puerta del camerino de Taichi. Lo hizo de forma tan violenta que la puerta se azotó contra la pared.

El moreno estaba terminando de abrocharse su nueva camisa ya que la anterior quedó completamente empapada debido a la lluvia artificial.

-¿No deberías estar en el camerino de Mimi, Ishida? – preguntó riendo con ironía.

-Te voy a matar – masculló el rubio apretando los puños.

-¿Puedes hacerlo cuando termine el programa? Porque el contrato dice que tenemos que cantar cuando todo finalice. Y quiero que mi canción salga perfecta.

El Ishida avanzó a zancadas hasta estar frente al moreno. Lo agarró de la camisa con ambas manos y lo elevó un poco, de modo que Taichi quedó en puntillas. Aun así, la sonrisa no desparecía de su cara.

-Estás enojado con la persona equivocada, Matt.

-¿Eso crees? Porque estoy ciento por ciento seguro que eras tú el hijo de puta que le metió la lengua en la boca a mi novia, como si de una traqueotomía se tratase.

-Oh vamos, Ishida. Somos actores… llevamos actuando en la serie más de 10 años. Fue un beso muy bien actuado… ¿En verdad se vio tan real?

Yamato perdió la paciencia y lo empujó con fuerza provocando que Taichi cayera de espaldas. Se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de molerlo a golpes, si lo hacía iban a ser muchas preguntas y que el moreno apareciera con un ojo morado iba a traerle demasiados problemas.

-Deberías dar una vuelta e ir a hablar con Mimi. Es ella la que está enojada contigo… y con el beso que te diste con Sora – el moreno se levantó sin darle importancia a la rabieta de Yamato.

-Ya fui – dijo entre dientes – no me abrió la puerta, está emputecida conmigo.

-Ah claro, y como no puedes arreglar tu problema con ella… ¡Vamos a echarle la culpa a Taichi!, ¿no?

-No te hagas el santo, que también te aprovechaste de la escena.

-Oh mi querido "mejor amigo" en la serie… yo hice lo que se tenía que hacer. ¿Hiciste tú lo mismo?

-Sora me agarró la cara y me besó… ¿Qué querías qué hiciera con todas las cámaras encima? ¿Empujarla?

Un tipo de producción se asomó al camerino.

-Ishida, Yagami… entramos en 10 minutos. No se atrasen.

-Ya escuchaste… - habló Taichi – ahora déjame terminar de arreglarme y ve a resolver tus problemas con quien corresponde, no me hinches las bolas a mí.

.

Y ahí estaba Yamato, otra vez frente a la puerta cerrada del camerino de Mimi. Se cruzó de brazos ladeando la cabeza, pensando qué le diría esta vez a la castaña. Ya habían peleado lo suficiente cuando recibieron la llamada de sus respectivos managers indicando que NHK World quería hacer un programa especial reuniendo a los nueve ex niños elegidos.

Mimi dio un grito al cielo luego de aceptar, tras dos semanas de dudas, y al recibir el contrato leyeron que estaba estrictamente prohibido hablar de sus vidas privadas y se debían ceñir a una pauta adjunta donde debían hacer entrever que ciertas parejas mostradas en la serie, sí existían o existieron en la vida real.

-¿Mimi? – golpeó la puerta y no logró ocultar su nerviosismo. Temía que ella desde adentro le volviese a gritar que se fuera.

Pero para fortuna de él, su novia abrió la puerta y tras ella Takeru le sonrió.

-Bueno, los dejo para que hablen… - dijo el hermano de Yamato – ¡ah! Recuerden que en cinco minutos tenemos que volver al estudio. No se atrasen que entro cantando, luego de los comerciales– sonrió ampliamente y luego de darle un golpe en el hombro a su hermano, desapareció por los pasillos.

El Ishida entró cerrando la puerta tras él. Pudo ver a su novia de espaldas. Se había cambiado de vestido y el de color amarillo que ahora lucía lo dejaba casi sin respiración. Las chicas de maquillaje e imagen le habían dejado el cabello liso y de lo largo que lo tenía las puntas le cubrían la mitad de su trasero y centímetros más abajo terminaba su corta falda.

-Lo siento…

Mimi volteó y se llevó su dedo índice a su boca indicando con ello que guardara silencio. Ella caminó hacia el rubio como una gata y antes de que él pudiese protestar tiró de su camisa para besarlo, lo tomó de la nuca y lo instó a abrir su boca para entregarse con desesperación a esos besos que sólo Mimi sabía entregarle.

-Tenemos menos de cinco minutos, Mimi – él conocía las intenciones que un beso de ese calibre quería provocar en él.

Ella sólo sonrió, se subió un poco el apretado vestido amarillento y en un santiamén se sacó la ropa interior. Traviesa se la arrojó en la cara al Ishida que sintió su estómago rugir de _hambre._

-Tienes menos de cinco minutos para redimir lo que hiciste con Sora…

Ni tonto ni perezoso se acercó desabrochándose su pantalón con impaciencia. Si esa era la forma de redimirse, tenía pensado hacerlo todos los días.

.

-¡Un minuto! – gritó el libretista detrás de cámaras.

Sora maldijo entre dientes al notar que ciertas dos personas aún no estaban en el estudio.

-¿Quién entra primero? – preguntó ella peinando su cabello que ya caía bajo sus hombros.

-Takaishi - le indicó un hombre que llevaba unos gigantescos audífonos de donde recibía instrucciones desde "arriba". Sora sabía que "arriba" significaba el director del programa junto con su padre - ¡Takaishi! – llamó el hombro al rubio que se acercó de inmediato – Entras cantando "KIBOU NO TSUBASA". ¿Lo dejamos en playback? O ¿lo cantarás en vivo? Tienes 15 segundos para decidir.

-En vivo – dijo sin más. Se sentía completamente capaz de no desafinar en vivo. Ya había practicado suficiente en el departamento de su hermano.

-Muy bien – se dirigió a los tipos de sonido - ¡Kibou no Tsubasa, en vivo! ¡30 segundos para salir al aire!

Le pidió al rubio que fuera a posicionarse en el escenario que habían montado. Rápidamente repasaron que todo estuviera en regla.

-Hey, Kimura – llamó la pelirroja al hombre que conocía muy bien ya que era amigo de su padre – Necesito que las cámaras enfoquen sólo a Takeru. Hay dos personas que aún no aparecen. Las iré a buscar, si es necesario que el presentador le haga preguntas a TK para dilatar las entrevistas a nosotros, hazlo.

-Está bien Sora.

Corrió tras bambalinas escuchando como el presentador daba inicio al siguiente corte del programa.

 _¡Donde se metieron!_

Sora buscó en los baños, en la sala de maquillaje y fue cuando entró a la zona de los camerinos y oyó risas desde el que pertenecía a Mimi que todo cobró sentido.

Si siquiera tocó la puerta, la abrió rápidamente y para su propia fortuna Yamato y Mimi estaban vestidos cerca de la salida.

Pararon sus risas en cuanto vieron a la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan irresponsables? – espetó – ya comenzamos. Takeru está cantando y tenemos que estar en el set ahora.

-¿Por qué no te adelantas un segundo, Matt? – pidió su novia sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sora.

Yamato no protestó y salió lentamente, esperando quizás escuchar algo, pero fue en vano. Ninguna habló.

-¿Puedes decirme rápido lo que sea que tengas que decirme porque tenemos que volver?

-Con mucho gusto – dijo Mimi con una sonrisa y acto seguido le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada – Eso fue por aprovechadora – y antes de que su compañera reaccionara le golpeó la mejilla opuesta – Eso es por ser zorra.

Sora se le fue encima, rodaron por la alfombra rasguñándose y tirándose el cabello mientras se gritaban fuertes epítetos.

La música de Takeru Takaishi que sonaba a todo volumen en esos momentos en el estudio no permitieron que ningún miembro del staff las oyera.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Queda menos. Me he desahogado tanto en este fic… xD**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos**


End file.
